Love & Hate
by Miss.HappyGoLucky
Summary: Sakura takes Naruto out into the forrest saying she has a confession to make when a unexpected visitor inturupts them. I appologise for any mistakes im not perfect.
1. Chapter 1

**Love & Hate**

**Chapter 1: Confession and Surprise**

Sakura's p.o.v

"Naruto… I love you."

There it was out. No taking it back now. Those four words that have plagued me for years and now they were out. It felt good. I looked at the Forrest around us trying to avoid eye contact. Finialy I looked up from the ground to see Naruto in a shocked silence. His blue eyes were wide and his mouth was moving in words that wouldn't come out. I waited holding my breath hoping he would say something soon.

"What about Sasuke?" He finally managed.

"Well when we were in the academy I had a crush on both you and Sasuke. But I was a coward and I took the easy way out. I told everyone I had a crush on Sasuke instead of you because it was easier to admit I liked the cool guy instead of the…." I paused not knowing what to say.

"Monster? The one everyone avoided and mocked behind his back?"

I looked up and saw pain in his blue eyes.

"Yes I know I should have been there for you. It's amazing to think that Hinata had more courage than me. I should have been brave like her. I really look up to her. She's strong but not everybody sees that"

"So what about Sasuke?" he asked again.

"When he became rouge I realised that there was no way I could keep on loving him. He kept pushing me, no us further away. So I realised that I should have talked to you a long time ago. I got so caught up chasing something, someone impossible to catch. I ignored the one I was truly after, even though he was always right there beside me. I'm sorry Naruto. I should have realised this a long time ago."

"So I'm not just a second to Sasuke?" He asked.

"No of course not. I was just being a coward and pushing my real feelings for you to the side."

I looked up at him waiting for his response. He took a nervous step forward. My breath sped up and my heart raced to match. We were standing close now. Close enough to touch. I wanted to. I wanted to pull him close and wrap my arms around him. I didn't though, I was too scared.

"Promise me you love me?" Naruto whispered.

"I promise" I whispered back.

He took another step forward. I had to look up to see him now. He leaned close to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I love you to Sakura. I always have."

My heart started beating fast as he leaned in closer. I thought I was going to explode.

"Sakura, I found you"

I jumped back from Naruto and looked at the intruder. I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say anything if I tried. Naruto managed something; one word came from his lips.

"Sasuke?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Love & Hate**

**Chapter 2: Hello Again**

Naruto's p.o.v

"Sasuke?" I was so happy "Sasuke you came back! I knew you would!" I ran toward him to tackle him in a hug, but he wasn't looking. His eyes were fixed entirely on Sakura he didn't even glance my way.

"I knew you'd come back" I said trying to get his attention. It didn't work.

"Sakura, I'm so glad I found you first." Sasuke walked closer to her and pulled her into a hug.

Sasuke? Hugs? Now that's weird.

"I did it you know, I finally killed him. That bastard brother of mine." He whispered in her ear.

"Sasuke it's really you. You came back, I'm so glad."

All it took was one look at

Sakura's face to know that she wasn't over Sasuke she still loved him. I was just someone to keep her distracted. I felt hurt there was my best friend who had been gone three years ignoring me and hugging the… love struck girl I'd had a crush on my entire life. It wasn't fair it hurt. I felt the nine tailed fox inside me fuelled by my rage.

"You see Naruto," it hissed in my mind, "They don't care about you. They don't want the monster with them. They would be just fine without you."

"Sasuke," I said louder "don't tell me you forgot about me?" I laughed and it sounded fake to my ears too.

"Oh Naruto I haven't forgotten about you. You're still the loud mouth kid I remember. So have you done any training recently or have you just been dragging Sakura around in hopes that she'll say yes when you finally get the guts to ask her out?"

I glared at Sasuke then glanced at Sakura. She was still staring at Sasuke with disbelief and the 'I love Sasuke' face on. It wasn't fair ever since were kids even though Sasuke and I were both orphans he got everything I wanted. The attention, the sympathy, the Sharingan (admit it everyone wants it), the good marks in the academy, and of course Sakura. He didn't even appreciate it. He just kept on sulking. And now when I was sure Sakura actually liked me the way I liked her he had to come and mess it up. Again. Why did he have to get all the good cards? And he still has that poor me attitude. Why can't he appreciate what he does have? It drives me crazy.

"Yes Naruto feel the hurt? The rage? Use it. Use it to show him what you've accomplished. And what you can do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Love & Hate**

**Chapter 3: Return**

Sakura's p.o.v

"Stop!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Thankfully they did, otherwise I would have had my brains blown to bits. Even though they did stop it was a close call. Sasuke's Chidori made my hair prickly while Naruto's Rasengan made my hair swirl around my head. Both made me uneasy if they had collided it would have been destruction level 10. Not good. Thankfully they both disappeared quickly. We all stood there for a moment then Naruto started laughing.

"Don't do that Sakura! You could have been hurt!" Naruto said then continued, "I see you haven't changed Sasuke. I'm glad your back, I knew you would."

Sasuke grinned. "Nether have you Naruto. I'm glad to be back let's see how old Kakashi has been doing huh?"

They smiled at each other and started walking towards the village.

I will never understand boys I thought to myself as I followed them.

Sasuke's p.o.v

It felt good to be back I never thought it possible but I actually missed Naruto. He stood there grinning from ear to ear and babbled on about all the things that had happened I mostly ignored him though. Sakura seemed happy too she walked beside us smiling and adding chatted along with Naruto.

Soon we were at the village. We were greeted with astonished stares and comments thrown back and forth.

"He's back!?"

"That Uchia kid Sasuke?"

"I thought he joined Orochimaru?"

"He did but he killed him."

"Someone should tell Lady Tsunade."

"I'll do it."

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba came up along with Neji, Shikamaru, Lee and some other friends from the academy. "Hey Sasuke, glad to see you again. Decided to ditch the dark side?"

"Yup, it's much nicer here anyway." I said.

I was happy to see all these familiar faces. I never really thought about them these past three years but I realized I missed them. We didn't get much time to catch up though because a woman in black robes walked up.

"Sasuke the Hokage, Lady Tsunade, Summons you. Sakura, Naruto, you might want to come to." She said.

She said it nicley but in a way that made me suspect I didn't have much choice.

"Oh Sasuke this is Shizune she is Tsunade's right hand woman I guess you could say." Sakura put in.

"We'll catch up to you later." Kiba said as we followed Shizune.

I had the feeling I was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (That goes for the first three chapters as well.)**

**Love & Hate**

**Chapter 4: Feelings**

Natuto's p.o.v

We followed Shizune into Tsunades office. She sat behind the desk hands clasped in front of her face which held a stent look. We bowed and greeted her.

"Sakura, Naruto, if you don't mind I would like to speak to Sasuke alone."

We walked outside and sat on the floor with our backs against the wall.

"So," I began, "do you think he' getting questioned or beat up?"

"Naruto!" Sakura protested.

"Well she did look pretty scary."

"Yeah she did."

We fell into an awkward silence and I decided to ask her about what had bugged me since we left the forest.

"Sakura," I began slowly, "In the forest you said you didn't love Sasuke anymore, but when he came you had this look on your face…" I trailed of not knowing what else to say.

"I… I'm not so sure what I feel right now Naruto." Sakura looked at her feet. "I'm Sorry Naruto."

"Well when you figure it your let me know. Until then just know that I do like you and that I don't want to be with you if you still love Sasuke." I paused "Wow did that just come out of my mouth? I sound like a teenage girl."

Sakura laughed "It's okay Naruto I get what you mean that wouldn't be fair."

We were quiet for a moment and we just kind of stared at each other for a while before we looked away. All in all it was one of the most awkward moments of my life. Thankfully Shizune stepped into the hallway.

"Naruto, Lady Tsunade would like you to go get Kakashi."

"Of course, I'll be back as soon as I can." I replied.

"Thank you."

I ran as fast as I could. I loved running it helped me think. I needed to think now because I was feeling… I didn't know what. I thought about what happened in the forest. I felt tears slip from my eyes as I remembered how Sasuke had ignored me and went straight to Sakura. The look on Sakura's face as she looked at him. I remembered how I really wanted to kill Sasuke. How I had let nine tails manipulate me into a rage. I almost blew a hole through Sakura's head; I couldn't let it happen again.

"See Naruto this is why they shunned you; why they ignored you. They feared you would hurt them." Nine tails hissed. "And you will whatever it takes I will win you over."

"SHUT UP!" I roared.

I felt people stare as I streaked past. They looked almost frozen still as I ran passed them. I wondered if I had happened to slow down I would've seen fear in their eyes.

I slowed as I neared Kakashi's house. I scrubbed the tears from my eyes before I knocked on the door.

Kakashi opened the door with his one visible eye glued to one of his cheesy romance novels.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi sighed.

"Sasuke is back." I responded.

Kakashi dropped his book and his eye widened.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: im so sorry it took this long for me to upload but i have had so much homework and i am kind of having problems right now - but you don't want to hear about my problems so without further ado i present to you chapter 5! i hope you enjoy it :))**

**Love & Hate**

**Chapter 5: Team 7**

Sasuke's p.o.v

"So you studied under Orochimaru for three years then killed him?" Tsunade asked again.

"Yes I killed him." I sighed and stood up tired of being asked so many questions.

"Why did you kill him?" Tsunade was staring me down.

"Because he taught me everything he could and he was going to kill me. I just beat him to the punch." I started pacing.

"Do you mean any harm to the people of Kohna?" Tsunade clasped her fingers in front of her face.

"Not unless they mean harm to me." I stared back at her trying to match her look of intensity.

Tsunade thought awhile before speaking, "Okay but all the same I'm going to put a binding mark on you."

I sighed, "If you must."

Naruto's p.o.v

Kakashi dropped his book and his one visible eye widened. "Sasuke is back?" he asked.

"Yes and Tsunade wants to speak to you so let's get moving."

Kakashi nodded and we were off at a run. I filled him in on what had happend, everything but Sakura's confession he didn't need to know about that. He'd probably get all moon eyed like he always does when it comes to romance.

Soon we were back were outside of Tsunade's office and Kakashi walked straight in leaving me outside the door.

"So was he reading one of his cheesy romance novels when you knocked on the door?"

I turned around and saw Sakura sitting beside the door.

"Yeah, but he dropped it on his foot when I told him Sasuke was back."

Sakura smiled and laughed. "So do you think Tsunade is going to let Sasuke join team 7 again?" she asked.

"Well I hope so; Sai is great but I miss Sasuke."

Sakura fake gasped. "He finally admits it. I thought I'd never see the day."

I stuck my tongue out at her and she stuck hers out right back at me.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Sasuke asked as he popped his head out the door.

"Why yes," Sakura gave me a grin, "Naruto here was just telling me how much he missed you."

Sasuke smiled "Oh really now?" he asked "Could it be true? Has he finally admitted it?"

"Oh shut up" I grumped at him "you're just a good team-mate that's all."

"Shure," Sakura got up from the floor and walked over to me. "You just don't want to admit your true feelings do you Naruto?"

"Shut up!" I glared at my friends as they laughed. Eventually I started laughing too. Maybe everything will work out after all.

Sakura's p.o.v

I was laughing with Sasuke and Naruto. It felt good. I missed our team. It was a little different now that we had all grown up a bit. Naruto was a bit more mature, and Sasuke seemed less… less unhappy since his return. I guess that came with killing Itachi. But at any rate I was glad Sasuke and Naruto were happy.

I was still a bit worried about Naruto though he seemed really sad when he left to get Kakashi. I assumed it was because he was confused about Sasuke coming back. I guess me leading him on like I did didn't help either. I definitely wasn't sure what I felt I was happy that Sasuke was back but I was resentful that he had left and left me sleeping on a public bench for the rest of the night. That was even after I offered to run away with him and help him kill his brother. I guess I was kind of an idiot back then.

And now I was just about to talk to Naruto and he showed up…. Then as always they tried to kill each other. Boys say girls are confusing but I don't get boys. At all.

Kakashi popped his head out of the door and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Lady Tsunade would like to see us all inside." He said as he herded us through the door.

Tsunade looked at us with her serious face and began talking, "I have talked to Kakashi and he had agreed to take you on as his team mates again. So as long as you three are willing I will agree to let team 7 join the ranks once again"

I smiled so big I thought my face would crack. I looked beside me and saw Naruto jumping and doing a fist pump while Sasuke just smiled. Team 7 was back in business.


	6. Chapter 6 (the new and improved version)

**Love & Hate**

**Chapter 6: Training**

Sakura's p.o.v

"Alright, you guys remember this place, don't you?" Kakashi gestured to the small clearing we were standing in.

I smiled as I looked around the familiar clearing. It certainly brought back some memories. I smiled as I remembered our first training session with Kakashi. He read his book while fighting off an eager to please Naruto and a determined Sasuke. We would do better this time I would make sure of that.

I eyed the book he was reading; he was close to finishing it. _Not this time buddy. _ I thought.

I surveyed the clearing again. It had three wooden posts and a stone block. It was surrounded by a forest. This was then surrounded by a fence to indicate the boundary. I began making a mental map in my head, thinking of the most likely places Kakashi would hide and how to get there unseen.

"So, I take it you remember the rules to this exercise?" I was startled out of my planning as Kakashi carried on talking, "Two bells two lunches." I nodded and Naruto gave an enthusiastic tummy rub, Sasuke…. He was just Sasuke.

I jerked my eyes back to Kakashi as he snapped his book shut a smile in his eyes, "I doubt I'll be able to read this time" I grinned just what I wanted to hear.

Next thing I knew Naruto – wait make that three of them were rushing straight at Kakashi. I sighed, some things never changed. Sasuke didn't wait to be invited he joined right in moving almost too fast for me to follow I followed, mostly to make sure they didn't do anything to drastic, to back up my team mates I sighed, I did not get boy logic.

We were certainly giving him a work out. He was already using his Sharingan. What we really needed though was a plan.

I skirted my way behind Kakashi and gave Naruto and Sasuke a signal, to fingers against my cheek bone. This was one of the signals we made up before Sasuke left I hoped they still remembered what they meant. I held my breath. I saw Sasuke give a small nod and Naruto aimed a fake kick at Kakashi's chest and "accidentally slipped" falling right in front Sasuke. This gave Kakashi a chance to slip into the woods. Perfect.

"Naruto you're a klutz!" I smacked him just for good measure.

I carefully watched the route Kakashi took through the forest comparing it to my mental map. I also noticed he had adjusted his headband exposing his left eye, his Sharingan. We were doing better than we thought.

"What's the deal Sakura we were doing good." I turned at the sound of Naruto's voice.

"Yes we were doing well," I agreed, "But we will do even better with a plan and its better we conserve our strength and our chakra."

"She's right." Sasuke stared straight at me as he spoke. This time my heart didn't skip a beat under his stare.

"So what's the plan?" asked Naruto.

"That's what we need to figure out," I began, "what we need to do is disable his senses enough to get the bells and the book. This means his hearing, Sharingan, and smell. It wouldn't hurt to disable his balance. Any ideas?"

"I have a stink bomb." Naruto grinned.

"You just walk around with a stink bomb all the time?" I asked incredulous.

"Yup," Naruto thought for a moment before starting to laugh, "I just got a great idea"

I waited for him to finish laughing but he didn't, "What is it Naruto? Come on spit it out."

"It will get his hearing and Sharingan out of the way," he said between laughs.

I waved my hand prompting him to continue.

"One time when I was Pervy Sage's apprentice I snuck into his writing book to see what he wrote about," Naruto gave a devilish grin, "Guess what book he was writing."

I ran through the forest with Naruto and Sasuke the more time I spent with them the worse I began to feel. I had thought I had loved them, more than just good friends, but now I wasn't so sure. I was sure they thought I loved them Naruto because I told him and Sasuke because unless he was as thick as a brick he would have seen it in my eyes when he returned. Now I wasn't sure how I felt about them. I had been foolish though; rushing to tell Naruto how I felt before thinking it through. Then Sasuke returned and I had thought things would go back to how they used to before he left. I knew now that that was a childish dream. We were all too different now we were different people than we used to be. Why hadn't I seen it before? Why had it taken this long to notice it?

"Sakura!" I focused my eyes on Naruto, "Snap out of it we're almost there."

I sighed, my former team mates were like strangers to me now. How did I not notice that while Sasuke was away Naruto and I had grown apart? How did I not notice how changed we were in the clearing? I looked at my team mates, strangers. Could I grow to love them again? Could I grow to love the new me that had awoken?

"Okay here we are." Sasuke stopped, "Everyone ready?"

Naruto and I nodded and Sasuke began circling the clearing we had approached, getting into position. We were ready to start our plan. We were in position. And ready to begin out plan.

Step one: Naruto disarms Kakashi's Sharingan, sight, hearing and use of arms. He ran forward spouting the plotline to the book Kakashi was reading. Kakashi plugged his ears, realized he could read Naruto's lips with his Sharingan and closed his eyes. Perfect.

My turn. I quickly pulled on my gloves threw Naruto's stink bomb at Kakashi's feet and punched the ground channeling my chakra to create a mini earthquake causing Kakashi to fall flat on his but. Perfect.

Sasuke's turn. He darted in from the opposite side of the clearing. He quickly approached Kakashi chopping at pressure points then snatching the two bells before darting away.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered, "Victory!"

I smiled as Sasuke tossed one of the bells at me I caught it and gave it a jingle. It had worked.

"Hey," Naruto walked towards Sasuke, "Where's my bell?"

Sasuke shrugged and Naruto gave him a shove. Sasuke shoved back. In about three seconds our victory had turned into another fight.

Did boys ever learn? Did nothing ever change? We were told the purpose of the exercise the first time we did it. Teamwork, the two bells were just a mind trick. But here they were getting into another _stupid_ fight. Just like nothing had changed at all. But it had. We had grown up. We had no excuse to act childish anymore. We were supposed to be a team. We were supposed to be there for each other no matter what. We were supposed to trust each other. We were supposed to care for each other. But now… we weren't a team anymore. Sasuke had left us. I wasn't sure I could trust them anymore. And now they were fighting each other. I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't stand _them_ anymore. I couldn't stand _myself_ any more. I was just sick of it. Sick of it all. I had to get out of here.

I started running as fast as I could. I didn't care where I just had to leave

_Okay here we go chapter 6.2. once again im sorry for the sucky first version of the chapter. I hope you like this one better. Please tell me if you liked it and if you didn't tell me what i can do to improve. _


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N:** okay this chapter is really short I know. If you were expecting something longer I apologise. I hope you enjoy!**)**

**Love & Hate**

**Chapter 7: Dreams**

Sakura's p.o.v

I ran. I didn't really care where, I just needed to run. And get away, to think.

I was in a tree, as high as I could go without breaking the branches. I looked out at the other trees and watched my tears fall to the earth. I shouldn't be crying, I should be more mature than that. I wasn't sure why I was crying, not really. It felt good though. Like my problems were trapped in those tiny drops of water. When they fell to the earth the drops would break spilling out my problems, my hurt, little bits of me. They would seep into the ground and disappear. Maybe if I cried enough I would disappear too. But I couldn't do that. I had to stay. I have a purpose on this earth I'm not sure what it is or why it's important but it's all I have.

Sasuke's p,o,v

It took us a while to realize Sakura was gone and that was after Kakashi had already neutralized our fight. I don't know why but I hated Naruto. I think I hated him because he had dreams. He had dreams that he was willing to do anything to achieve. The part that bugged me though was that he actually thought he could do it. He actually thought he could surpass everyone in this village. And I… I had no dreams. I learned that at a very young age. I had a dream once too. It was like his. I thought if I trained hard enough, practiced hard enough, tried hard enough I could do it. But I couldn't. I tried so hard but then… then something always happens something always comes along and breaks those dreams like the fragile eggshells that they are. And once the egg is cracked open what's to stop the yolk from breaking too.

Naruto's p.o.v 

I sat on a stump and looked at Sasuke. He looked the same as he always did, but he wasn't. It took me a while to notice but he was different. So was Sakura they were strangers to me now. I always thought we would be a team forever that they would be there when I achieved the title of Hokage. Now I wasn't sure they were there for me. Was I ever there for them or was I completely self-absorbed in myself and my dream that I ignored their goals and dreams. What type of friend was I? What's the point of having dreams if there's no one to share them with?

(Okay that's that really short but I hope you liked it. If you did please let me know I am on the right track. If you didn't like it please let me know what I can do to improve. Thanks for reading.)


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: **Once again a short chapter. Ihope you enjoy :) **Disclaimer i dont own Naruto )**

**Love & Hate**

**Chapter 8: **

Sakura's p.o.v

Eventually I got down from the tree and started walking home. I felt better somehow. All I wanted now was to go home and sleep. If I went home though mom would know something was wrong she always did. I loved mom but I didn't feel like talking to her about my petty problems. I sighed and sat down on a fallen tree and closed my eyes.

"Sakura?" a voice, familiar yet also unfamiliar, just like its owner, "Are you okay?"

I debated about my response keeping my eyes closed. "I don't know."

Silence, then a hand wrapping its fingers through mine. "You know I already know what's bugging you."

I didn't know what to say, so I just squeezed the hand I held in mine.

"It's bugging all of us; we all feel it, but no one's saying anything. It's like if we do…" a pause and fingers stroking my hand, "it will shatter the illusion we all wish was real."

I swallowed. He was right. "So what are we supposed to do?"

He said nothing for a while, tracing odd patterns on my hand. I cracked an eye open finally looking at him. He looked sad, so sad. "I'm leaving again tomorrow."

I sat up opening my eyes, "You can't! You can't just leave you just got here!" I heart the frantic squeak in my voice cursing myself for sounding so childish.

He winced and wiggled his fingers. I realized I was squeezing them tight enough to hurt, I let go of his hand and folded it with my own in my lap. "Please don't leave." I whispered.

"Sakura, I don't belong here anymore." I heard the hurt in his voice, "when I left three years ago I left for good. I didn't expect to come back. I was an idiot to think that when I did things would go back to the way they used to be."

I felt a lump in my throat. Even though he was different even though I was different, I just couldn't stand losing him again. I swallowed, "they don't have to go back to the way they were." I paused and looked into his eyes. They were the same eyes he had when he left filled with pain and hurt. "We can do something different. We can't be a team anymore but we can still be friends."

I felt tears building up at the back of my eyes. I replaced them with anger. I would not cry again. I wouldn't be the weak one.

"I don't belong here Sakura. Not anymore. I'm not the type of person who is good at having friends. I'm bad luck. I loved my family and look where that got them."

I stood up and faced him. I would not let him leave this time. "You are not bad luck. What happened to your family was not your fault. I don't care if bad things happen to me. I don't care if we have all changed. You and Naruto are a part of me. I was a fool to think I was in love with either of you and I might have messed things up by thinking so but all the same I love both of you, Kakashi too. I will not let any of you leave. I will not let any of you be sad. I will fight to keep all of you by my side. Even if were not a team anymore you all mean too much to me to just let you go. Do you understand?"

He sat and stared at me. "Finally he let a small sad smile leak onto his face. "Yes mam."

I breathed a small sigh of relief. This time Sasuke would not leave he would stay.

_There you have it i hoped you liked it, if you did please reveiw and let me know. If you didn't please tell me what i can do to improve_


End file.
